The present invention relates to a swiveling spacer leg apparatus for supporting a portion of a wall that defines a raceway beneath a divider wall panel in position spaced from the divider wall panel.
Spacer legs in raceways are commonly known to those skilled in the art. The spacer legs are used to control the spacing of walls defining the raceway in order to prevent undesirable bowing or deflection thereof. However, a problem with the spacer legs currently in use is that they generally extend directly down from the bottom of a divider wall panel to a center base portion of the raceway.
Placement of a support in the center of the raceway, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,018, divides the raceway in half and thus limits the maximum cross sectional area of a cable or other assembly, such as an electrical distribution system, which can be placed in the raceway to less than half of the cross sectional area of the raceway. Placement of permanent supports along the peripheral edges of the raceway opens up the raceway to allow installation of cables or other assemblies with a cross sectional area in excess of half the cross sectional area of the raceway, but prevent installation of the cable by simply sliding it into the side opening. Instead, the cable is required to be threaded or fished past the side supports to complete installation.
In the present invention, a main upright portion of the spacer leg is offset from a central axis, thus allowing the device to be accommodated inside the raceway along with the swivel spacer leg assembly. The cable or other assembly can also be installed from either of two open sides of the raceway without the need to thread or fish the cable past the support.